


Era viernes cuando lo intentaron por primera vez

by YoshidaKioshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, No está beteado ya lo siento, Solo dos idiotas que no saben cómo quererse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshidaKioshi/pseuds/YoshidaKioshi
Summary: Entre los dos no sumaban más de una neurona y se la iban pasando como si fuera la pelota de voleibol, y por eso tardaron tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de que la atracción era mutua.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Era viernes cuando lo intentaron por primera vez

Entre los dos no sumaban más de una neurona y se la iban pasando como si fuera la pelota de voleibol, y por eso tardaron tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de que la atracción era mutua.

Nunca hubo un aviso oficial cuando empezaron a salir, pero todo el equipo del Karasuno lo sabía. Daba igual si lo descubrieron los primeros (como Suga) o se habían enterado los últimos (como Asahi) porque era algo que se veía venir como la lluvia en un día muy nublado. Tenía que pasar, era el desarrollo natural de su relación.

—Pero si se están peleando todos los días —dijo Asahi, frunciendo el ceño mientras hacía girar los engranajes de su cabeza a toda velocidad. Noya solo rio y le dio una palmada en la espalda tan fuerte que parecía querer partirle en dos.

—¡Pues por eso mismo, hombre! Es la única forma que tienen esos dos de mostrarse afecto.

—¡Oye, no habléis de nosotros como si no estuviéramos delante! —espetó Hinata, la nariz arrugada y rojo como un tomate maduro. No tenía sentido discutirle lo otro porque tenía razón; era la única forma que tenían de relacionarse. Incluso cuando se declararon había sido entre gritos e insultos.

—Es más, mejor no habléis de ellos a secas —murmuró Tsukishima, colgándose la mochila de un hombro mientras salía y con Yamaguchi detrás de él, riéndose entre dientes. Hinata solo gritó un «¡borde!» y Kageyama se dio la vuelta con un bufido, pero atisbó a verle por un segundo el rubor en las orejas.

Tampoco hizo falta volver a hablar de ellos. Daichi les comentó con la sonrisa más amenazante que comprensiva que esperaba que su relación no interfiriese en la dinámica del grupo y los otros dos escucharon con un silencio sepulcral, la cabeza gacha y un asentimiento, pero lo cierto fue que nunca hubo ningún problema. Kageyama hacía sus colocaciones, Hinata hacía sus pases, Kageyama aceptaba sugerencias de sus compañeros mientras que llamaba «merluzo» a su compañero cuando fallaba y Hinata daba brincos de emoción por ser el siguiente en jugar mientras se echaba carreras con el otro para ver quién llegaba antes a la puerta del club.

Todo era igual por la mañana y todo empezó a ser distinto por las tardes.

* * *

El colocador era un prodigio en la cancha de voleibol, pero era muy torpe socialmente hablando. A Hinata se le cambiaban los esquemas emocionales cuando se quedaban solos y la conversación se apagaba hasta que ambos se daban cuenta de que eran pareja y nunca se habían besado. Y podría haber aprovechado ese y muchos momentos más para meterse con Kageyama, reírse de la forma indigna que tenía de trabarse cuando se acercaba mucho a su cara, cogerle ventaja cuando soltaba alguna broma con segundas intenciones y se ponía (aún) más rojo que él, hacerle ver las caras de idiota que ponía cuando Hinata le soltaba algún piropo repentino escondido en uno de sus insultos.

Pero no lo hacía ni pensaba hacerlo porque sabía lo mucho que le costaba y que lo intentaba, como Kageyama podía decirle muchas cosas, pero nunca se metía con su altura o su posición de señuelo. Así que simplemente tenía paciencia y disfrutaban el uno de la compañía del otro, porque aquello era suficiente.

Era viernes cuando lo intentaron por primera vez.

* * *

—Mañana no hay entrenamiento.

Hinata agarraba el manillar de la bicicleta con tanta fuerza que se veía los nudillos blancos, la cara escondida debajo de la bufanda.No se atrevía a girar hacia Kageyama, que tenía las manos en los bolsillos y podía sentirle el ceño fruncido sin necesidad de mirarle.

—¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso?

Hinata se encogió de hombros y se contuvo el puchero que solía formar cuando le frustraba no saber explicarse.

—Pues nada, que mañana no hay entrenamiento. No sé. Y mi madre va a estar fuera, se lleva a Natsu con unas amigas…

—No pienso subir toda la montaña en la parte de atrás de tu bicicleta para entrenar contigo.

—¡Que no, imbécil! —bufó y la bici se tambaleó cuando fue a darle un empujón en el brazo. El otro le esquivó con un chasquido de lengua y enterró los dedos en su pelo para apretarle la cabeza. Dolía. Hinata se separó con un salto y un gruñido—. ¡Vamos a ver, que te estoy invitando a mi casa!

Aquella vez sí le vio a Kageyama el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

—Ya lo sé, no soy tan denso como tú.

—A pasar el rato, Kageyama, no a entrenar.

Kageyama relajó el gesto, dejó caer los hombros y parpadeó dos veces con lentitud. Hinata retorció el manillar, nervioso.

—¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?

Se volvió a encoger los hombros.

—¿Ver una peli? Podemos comprar palomitas de camino a casa, hay una tiendita en la que me suelen regalar chuches. Son muy majos.

Notó que Kageyama se tropezó, pero siguió caminando como si nada. Fue un pasito muy pequeño, casi imperceptible, pero Hinata lo vio. También vio cómo desviaba la mirada y formó un mohín, de esos de los suyos que tanto intimidaba a la gente y de los que ya estaba tan acostumbrado. Hinata tragó saliva, repentinamente nervioso.

—Bueno. Puedo llamar a mi madre y decirle que llegaré más tarde —casi susurró y Hinata sonrió, sacudiéndose de encima la inseguridad y dándole una palmada en la espalda a Kageyama que le hizo echarse hacia delante y mirarle mal. Ah, por fin volvía a parecer él mismo.

—Pero relájate, Tontoyama, que solo vienes a mi casa. Ni que te fuera a comer.

Se rio, risueño, y no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que el silencio se hizo demasiado pesado y Kageyama chasqueaba la lengua con expresión tan enfadada como si hubiera insultado a toda su familia. O a lo mejor estaba rojo por lo obvio. Sí, tenía toda la pinta de que fuera eso.

Hinata se mordió el labio y giró la cabeza, su rostro a juego con el del colocador.

* * *

Su madre no le dejaba encender el brasero del _kotatsu_ si no estaba ella en casa. Ni a él ni a Natsu, claro, pero lo de su hermana pequeña era lógica mientras que lo suyo era castigo por haber quemado la manta cuando una vez se quedó dormido. Así que tuvo que coger una de las mantas más gordas (y suaves, de las que estaba enamorado de lo a gustito que se encontraba cuando se tapaba con una de ellas) y subirla hasta su habitación.

A Kageyama eso no le hizo tanta gracia.

—¿Vamos a ver la película en tu ordenador?

Hinata tiró la manta junto a los dos refrescos sobre la cama y se giró hacia él, parpadeando varias veces. Kageyama no se había quitado la chaqueta del chándal y estaba muy quieto y rígido en la puerta de su cuarto, como un vampiro al que le tuvieran que invitar a entrar. Se aguantó la risa.

—Claro, ¿es que quieres que la veamos en la tostadora?

—Merluzo. ¿No la vamos a ver en el salón?

—¿No? Pero si aquí estamos más a gusto. —Dejó caer los hombros y sonrió ligeramente, notando un calor en el pecho—. Kageyama…

El aludido entrecerró los ojos sin mirarle.

—¿Qué?

—No pasa nada, solo vamos a ver una película.

—¡Ya lo sé!

—Por si acaso —canturreó, cogiendo el portátil ya cargado y tumbándose en la cama de un salto. Kageyama gruñó, giró la cabeza y apretó los puños, pero acabó entrando, dejó la bandolera en el suelo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama con una delicadeza nada propia de él.

Kageyama olía bien. Era un dato objetivo; en general era un desastre de chico, pero le gustaba el olor al jabón de su ropa, su champú e incluso su sudor. Aunque ese pensamiento le hiciera arrugar la nariz de la vergüenza, le gustaba mucho cómo olía aunque fuese al final de un entrenamiento. Ahora olía bien, a su desodorante de manzana, el jabón de lavanda y al calor que había recogido de la tenue luz blanca del invierno.

Hinata cogió la manta y se la echó encima al colocador para que pillara la indirecta. _Necesitaba_ que se metiera con él, pero no quería ser demasiado obvio.

—¿Qué haces, imbécil? —Se quejó Kageyama mientras se quitaba la manta y Hinata se rio al verle, por primera vez en su vida, el cabello despeinado. Se desperezó con una sonrisa burlona y Kageyama dejó de mirarle, arrugando la manta verde como si fuera una enorme pelota de voleibol y tirándosela a la cara. Hinata gruñó con la voz ahogada.

—Que te metas aquí conmigo, _pesao_ —le espetó Hinata con voz divertida, pero algo ansiosa.

Kageyama volvió a chasquear la lengua por quincuagésima vez y se deslizó con cuidado sobre la cama hasta pegar la espalda a la pared. Hinata quiso poner la almohada detrás de los dos, pero su novio (¿Novio? Seguía sonando tan extraño) estaba tan tenso que creía que lo rompería en dos si lo tocaba. Suspiró y les arropó antes de colocar el portátil entre los dos, apoyado en una rodilla suya y en otra de Kageyama. Lo encendió y, mientras se cargaba, rebuscó bajo la manta y sobre las sábanas las latas de refresco, mordiéndose la lengua, concentrado. Le tocó el muslo sin querer y sintió cómo se apartaba con un espasmo. Notó cómo el estómago se le encogía un segundo con esa sensación de mariposas atacándole las paredes del estómago.

—¿Qué vamos a ver? Y más te vale que no sea una tontería de esas que solo te hacen gracia a ti —farfulló Kageyama y Hinata hizo un puchero. Solo a un bobo como Kageyama no le hacían gracia las comedias y no pensaba poner una de miedo. Ni siquiera para tener una de esas excusas de pasarle el brazo por los hombros al otro. Ninguno de los dos podría soportarla de todas formas.

—¿Qué más da? Cualquier cosa nos vale, si el caso es pasar tiempo juntos, ¿no?

Y antes aquella lógica aplastante, el colocador no fue capaz de replicarle y Hinata sonrió para sí mismo, apuntándose esa victoria. Puso cualquier película que vio en la página de inicio de la plataforma que usaba toda su familia para ver pelis (o para dejar tranquilita a Natsu delante de la pantalla) y se colocó en su sitio, tapado hasta las orejas con un escalofrío y un suspiro de alivio. No tardó en mirar al otro por el rabillo del ojo, que observaba el monitor del ordenador como quien intenta descifrar un complejo enigma, y se dejó caer hacia un lado hasta que su mejilla tocó el hombro del más alto. El chico se tensó.

Sí, Kageyama olía bien. Olía muy bien.

Hinata apretó y relajó varias veces los dedos de los pies con la sonrisa tapada por la manta y la sensación cálida creciéndole en el pecho. Kageyama no hacía amago de responderle el gesto, pero tampoco parecía tener intenciones de apartarse. Frotó la mejilla ligeramente contra el huesudo hombro del chico como un gato que pide caricias, aunque tenía bastante claro que no iba a recibir nada a cambio. La película era de animación, con colores muy vívidos y llamativos, pero transiciones complicadas. A los diez minutos, había perdido el hilo de la historia.

—Se nos han olvidado las palomitas —comentó de forma casual y abrió su lata sin sacar las manos de la manta, aunque se le hizo complicado beber sin derramar ni una sola gota, pero sin sacar las manos. Kageyama no contestó y se giró hacia él con la cabeza ladeada. El chico tardó en reaccionar, con los párpados caídos y las mejillas sonrojadas de manera muy distinta a cuando estaba avergonzado. Como Natsu cuando estaba arropada debajo del _kotatsu_ , hecha un ovillo. Parpadeó varias veces antes de mirar a Hinata, arqueando una ceja como si de pronto hubiera sido consciente de su presencia.

—Eh, decías que era a ti a quien le solían regalar cosas, así que tendrías que haberte encargado de acordarte antes.

—¡Pero serás interesado! —le contestó Hinata sin ofenderse realmente. Sacó el brazo para dejar la lata en su escritorio, pero volvió a meterla bajo el calor de la manta y los cuerpos con rapidez—. Da igual, no pienso salir de aquí, se está muy a gustito.

Sin previo aviso y sacando fortaleza de uno de sus famosos impulsos, estiró las manos y rodeó la cintura de Kageyama, mordiéndose el labio inferior sin atreverse a observar su reacción. Con lo tenso que notaba el cuerpo junto a él, como un tronco añejo e inamovible, ya tenía suficiente. Pero no se apartó. Kageyama estaba caliente, seguía oliendo bien y a algo familiar. Era como un hechizo.

—Hinata.

Le tocó a él ponerse muy tenso antes de parpadear varias veces cuando escuchó aquel susurro de voz grave y débil. Todos sus huesos se estremecieron como el castañeo de dientes. Tragó saliva y alzó la cabeza, pero sin atreverse a moverse mucho. No dijo nada, solo observó cómo Kageyama dejaba caer la mirada, con el semblante serio como en pleno partido y una mano apoyada sobre el pelo naranja de Hinata. Y este entrecerró los ojos, esperando que se lo revolviera con fuerza y tirase de él como ya había hecho otras veces, pero solo dejó la manó ahí, inerte. Hinata pensó demasiado en esa presión sobre él, los dedos largos, finos y suaves que solo había podido sentir cerca de él cuando bloqueaban juntos un remate y las manos chocaban, cuando se peleaban y paraban el golpe del otro. Nunca había entrelazado en serio esos dedos con los suyos.

De pronto, el calor de la mano sobre su cabeza se hizo insoportable y convirtió en salvajes las mariposas de su estómago, así que se incorporó, decidido a decir algo para romper el silencio. Pero Kageyama se inclinaba, se inclinaba, se inclinaba. Hinata tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, tembloroso y expectante.

El colocador apoyó la frente en el hombro del pequeño, haciéndole sacudirse un poco, y suspiró, derrotado. Hinata abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces, confuso y vacío como como si se hubiese quitado el abrigo en el parque en plena noche, y giró la cara a pesar de que todo lo que pudiera ver fuesen mechones finos de pelo azabache.

—¿Kageyama? —preguntó, curioso, y se preguntó si solo sabían decir sus nombres porque no les hacían falta más palabras para comunicarse o que lo estaban haciendo de pena. Por la confusión que estaba sintiendo, se inclinó más por lo segundo.

—No sé cómo se hace esto —respondió el otro en un hilo de voz y Hinata apretó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, levantando una mano para enterrar los dedos en el pelo de Kageyama en una caricia cariñosa.

—¿El qué?

—Esto. Todo. No sé.

Hinata arrugó la nariz. No, lo cierto era que no lo sabía, pero era Kageyama. El prodigio que lo hacía todo bien en la cancha y que se enfadaba consigo mismo cada vez que fallaba. El que no soportaba que se metiesen con él cuando otras cosas se le daban mal, como los estudios, aunque tampoco dejaba ver mucho otros aspectos suyos que no fuese el voleibol. Hinata se mordió el labio. Quizá era eso, así que decidió aventurarse.

—¿Te refieres a mostrar afecto? ¿Como… besarnos y esas cosas? —preguntó y notó la respuesta en el asentimiento de Kageyama contra su hombro. Bajó la mano hasta su nuca y siguió acariciando allí la piel cálida y suave—. Pero Tontoyama, eso es algo que… van descubriendo las dos personas juntas, ¿sabes? No es una competición ni un entreno para los nacionales, podemos ir a nuestro ritmo. No vamos a hacerlo bien al principio, pero tampoco es la intención. Que oye, yo no tengo prisa. Estaría bien… pero solo si tú quieres. Como si nunca llegamos a hacer nada, ¿sabes?

—Pero sí que quiero —susurró contra su hombro y Hinata notó algo de aliento chocar contra la piel del cuello. Reprimió un escalofrío—. Besarnos, digo.

—Ah —se le escapó a Hinata sin más, nervioso y con la garganta seca—. Pues… si tú quieres y yo quiero…

—Me da vergüenza —le interrumpió Kageyama aún sin mirarle y a Hinata le sorprendía esa asertividad. Que fuese tan directo. Tragó saliva y apretó, sin querer, los dedos contra su pelo durante un segundo.

—Pues cierra los ojos.

—Nadie besa con los ojos abiertos, idiota.

—Me refiero a ahora —dijo, notando los latidos del corazón en la garganta, las sienes, los temblores de las piernas—. No mires, ¿vale? Tú confía.

Notaba en el suspiro por la nariz de Kageyama que se estaba aguantando alguna bordería, pero también supo que le había obedecido, y Hinata esperaba tener las palmas de las manos calientes cuando las apoyó en las mejillas del alto y le obligó a incorporar la cabeza a su altura.

Kageyama tenía los ojos cerrados el entrecejo arrugado, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, toda la sangre en la cara y un mohín igual de fruncido y descontento que el resto de su cara. Hinata se aguantó las ganas de reírse con un renovado cariño por el idiota de su colocador y se sintió recoger todo el aire del mundo en sus pulmones cuando inhaló.

El primer beso ni siquiera lo acertó en los labios, sino un poco más arriba, entre la nariz y el arco de cupido, y le dio tanta vergüenza que le dio un par de besos en la nariz y las mejillas parafingir que aquel había sido su plan todo el tiempo. Notó cómo Kageyama se relajaba y derretía debajo de él como la mantequilla, e incluso él mismo fue ganando más confianza. Se lamió los labios y ahora, sí que sí, los justó con los del colocador.

Eran suaves y algo secos, rotos por el frío del invierno. Respiró de forma entrecortada por la nariz y los movió un poco, el cuerpo entero cosquilleándole y la parte más baja del estómago tirándole hacia él, pidiéndole que, por favor, se juntase más a su cuerpo bajo las mantas. Iba a separarse, abrumado por la situación, pero Kageyama no le dejó, con una mano firme en su nuca y profundizando un beso torpe e inexperto con demasiados dientes y, luego, demasiada lengua. Aun así, Hinata suspiró. Suspiró y sus manos bajaron hasta agarrarse al chándal de Kageyama. Suspiró y su espalda formó un arco.

Hinata era ruidoso en la cancha, ruidoso en clase y ruidoso cuando se emocionaba con sus amigos. Por desgracia para el corazón débil de Kageyama, descubrió que allí también lo era.

Así que se separó de él y volvió a apoyar la frente en el hombro de Hinata y ninguno de los dos supo cuándo habían llegado a tumbarse en la cama, el rey encima del cuervo, y Hinata se abrazó a él por puro instinto, plantándole un beso en la parte más alta de la cabeza. Con una sonrisa tierna, se inclinó para plantar un beso húmedo en la piel más tierna del cuello, bajo el oído, y le susurró.

—Lo has hecho muy bien.

Kageyama se estremeció con un quejido tan débil, bajito y agudo que Hinata volvió a doblar los dedos de los pies, riéndose entre dientes y notando una sensación parecida al oro líquido en el pecho.

—Idiota —susurró de vuelta y Hinata ladeó la sonrisa, acariciándole la espalda, el pelo, el cuello, y pasando los labios allá por donde conseguía que Kageyama se rindiera un poco más a él.

Aquel fue el primer día que se besaron, pero ambos se aseguraron de que no fuese el último.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho que no escribo un Kageyama x Hinata ni un fanfic, así que me siento como si solo pudiera hacer escenas sueltas sin ningún tipo de trama para no cagarla.  
> En fin, espero que hayáis disfrutado de dos chicos bobísimos que solo quieren aprender a quererse con lo que tienen.


End file.
